Dark Fantasies
by xxSavageBeautyxx
Summary: Who New everything in the Heavens and Hells could be real.. From Mermaids and Vampires to Demons and Gods. If everything Was True how would you Survive?/Usual Pairings. Rated M just in Case. Genre is Dark Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note!**

**So.. I was Wondering if I was going to Do another Story about Dark Fantasy?**

**Anyone think thats a good Idea? Like evil Mermaids, Vampires, Demons, Ghost, Dragons, And more Mythical Creatures..**

**Im not sure.. And I would really need a BETA! Please if anyone wouldnt Mind please PM me! My other Stories arent going so well after I changed my FF username..**

**Please PM or Review to tell me if its a good idea or for Beta!**

**Yours Truly,**

**xxSavageBeautyxx**


	2. Preface

**AN: OK! I got People saying it would be a great Idea to do the Story. So Im doing it! And thanks for my soon Beta Reader _LittleHellCat_! This is Just the Preface So far..Sorry.. =)**

Preface

On the horizon a Scream of Terror swept over the ocean floor. The Hells and Heavens that were once there own were now infused together in one world. Mermaids and Vampires to Demons and Gods. Air, Earth, Fire, Ice, and Water were now Warriors living amongst us. Killing and Giving Life to those who could hold it. What kind of world was this? Was it Deserved? Or maybe someone or something brought this Pain and Agony upon us.. This wouldnt be wanted by any Human being alive. Even the Creatures of Fantasy couldnt possibly say that this was a life to life. Could this really happen.. Or was it a dream? If you could save something precious to you, Would you Risk the Chance and Do it?

**AN:Soo Sorry its Short! I just have to get into the real plot i have for this story. =) Next Chapter as Soon as Possible! Promie!**

**xxSavageBeautyxx**

**Review Review Review Review!**


	3. Worried

**AN: I do not own Twilight or anything i mention in here that isnt truly mine.=) I only wished...Lol. **

I walked softly on the soft Beach Sand. It spread between my Toes, and under my feet. Thinking about what could make this go by faster. Nothing...Nothing at all. Maybe if I dont do it..Would they hold it against me? Oh Well. Maybe Ill never have to. I had walked down all the way to the dock that forked out in the water. I got to the end and looked out over the water. Humans have it so easy! I watched a couple kids splash around with their Parents close by. They have nothing to Worry about. They dont have to Chose to Die or Live each day. True, they have Worries only Humans are nown to have But they dont know the true meaning of Worry either.

I sighed, the cool wind of the Evening was finally setting in. I decided to walk back to my "House". My Aunt Endora said that people wouldnt question my "Humanity" if i Acted Normal. Yeah Ok.. I lived in Forks, Washington. The most God Awful place on this Earth. It does nothing but rain and rain and rain.. Hardly Sunny.

Maybe if i was Human i could act Human. My Aunts Mom is Aphrodite. She is the goddess of love, desire and beauty. And her History is that In addition to her natural gifts she has a magical girdle that compels anyone she wishes to desire her. There are two accounts of her birth.

One says she is the daughter of Zeus and Dione.

The other goes back to when Cronus castrated Uranus and tossed his severed genitals into the sea. Aphrodite then arose from the sea foam on a giant scallop and walked to shore in Cyprus.

She is the wife of Hephaestus. The myrtle is Aphrodite's tree. She is associated with the dove, swan, and the sparrow. And My Aunt Endora Swan is Their Daughter.

And Me Well shes My Grandma. She no longer Lives though... I never Met her. Like my Aunt my name is Isabella Swan, Or Bella. Me and My Aunt arent exactly like her though. We have her Love, Desire, and Beauty. And Also we are associated with the Dove, Swan, and Sparrow. But not anything else except for relation. We do have some Characteristics like we can turn into a Dove, Swan, or Sparrow. We can Also Help with "The Life Of Nature". We are Friends with many Creatures that Humans only Scoff at. Except for The Darkness or AKA "All that is Evil", Or Many Exceptions. Only Certain Gods and Godesess are chosen to hold "The Life Of Nature". And Other Stronger Abilitys that you Grow to Know.

While Thinking about this I finally made it to my Um..House. I went into the Kitchen and Got a glass of Water. I knew things were going to change. The water was becoming rough and the Winds were really feirce. Im to say the least..Worried. Ha! Again.

**AN: Ok.. I know this is Probably the worst chapter you have ever read! Im soo Sorry! Please Bare With me! Im trying to find a way to get all the info and Awsomeness in their! =) Lol!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


End file.
